


Dirty Talk with Billie Kay

by flickawhip



Series: Billie Kay Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Billie loves talking dirty to you.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Dirty Talk with Billie Kay

\- Billie is sweetly good at sexy talk  
\- She loves flirting with you  
\- Being a little dirty  
\- She’s always soft spoken   
\- Teasing  
\- “Such a cute little slut.”  
\- She often uses slut  
\- It’s one of the words she okayed with you  
\- You love when she uses it  
\- You love when you can get her flustered  
\- She always sounds husky  
\- Aroused by using dirty words  
\- Especially the less dignified curses  
\- She loves when she can swear  
\- The PG era just adds a little thrill to being so naughty  
\- Billie tends to focus on words for your body parts  
\- Besides slut anyway  
\- Stuff like pussy  
\- Or cunt  
\- Or boobs


End file.
